Power Rangers Spirit Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: A group of Power Rangers must stop a group of villains who want to enslave the citizens of Earth


Seeing Red

The Sessor Empire just returned from conquering an empire. They arrived back at the Sessor base.

"That takeover was a breeze!" said Emperor Zor.

"Yes, it was!" said Empress Leda.

"So, where should we attack next?" asked Emperor Zor.

"How about attacking Earth?" asked Sedor.

"Yeah," said Roder, "they are such simple beings!"

"Yes," said Empress Leda, "and they would make excellent slaves! They will be afraid to follow us as their masters!"

"Then, it is settled," said Emperor Zor, "we will attack Earth! Lexor fighters! Go down to Earth and begin to wreak havoc!"

So, the Lexor fighters left the Sessor base and began firing at the citizens of the city and the city, and as a result, the people began to run wild and panic. Some of them took refuge in their homes, and some of them called the police. The police came, and when they found out what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated, and they went back to the Chicago Police Department and told the police chief a lie so that they would not be viewed as psychotic. They were afraid to tell the chief the truth. However, the police chief had a pretty good idea of what was going on and called in the SWAT team and the military. They both came in, and the Lexor fighters overwhelmed them. As a result, they also decided to quickly retreat. Then, they sounded the civil defense alarm, so that whoever would be outside at the time in the city would be arrested and taken to jail for their own safety. Empress Leda noticed that they sounded the civil defense alarm.

"Look!" said Empress Leda, "they're cowering! This was easier than I thought!"  
"I see!" said Emperor Zor, "let's let the Lexor fighters do their job. They will cause enough damage. I'll get some chairs so that we can watch them in action."

"Right," said Empress Leda.

Emperor Zor went to find some chairs for him and his wife. He obtained them and brought them to his location and his wife. They sat in them and watched the Lexor fighters in action.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this!" said Empress Leda.

"Me, too!" said Emperor Zor.

Emperor Zor placed his arm around Empress Leda's shoulder in endearment.

Now, a certain young man was on the Chicago river skiing on the river with his jet ski. He did not notice nor hear that the civil defense alarm was going on. However, Dores was in the area looking for trouble. Dores noticed that the young man was on his jet ski on the river, and he took his hand and zapped him. The young man was no longer on his jet ski. The young man found himself in a coliseum filled with cheering aliens. At first, he thought that they were cheering for him. The young man began to smile.

"What's going on?" asked the young man.

Then, the young man got his answer.

"Release the zizors!" said the announcer.

Soon, the young man became afraid, and the crowd's cheering became louder. It became apparent that to the young man that the crowd was not on his side.

"Zizors?" asked the young man, to himself, "what are zizors?"

The young man got his answer. They opened a gate, and two zizors came out. The crowd's cheering became even louder. The zizors resembled two walking sand worms. Then, the young man became afraid. He walked slowly backward in fear. As he was walking, he noticed a spear that was obviously left behind by a previous warrior that was on the ground. He picked it up and began to force the two zizors backward with the spear, and the zizors slowly walked backwards in fear. Soon, the young man became excited that he had the advantage. The crowd then began to show its disapproval. As he was forcing the zizors backward, a strange alien called to him.

"Young warrior!" said the alien, "young warrior! Over here!"

The young man looked in both directions, and debated in his mind in which direction that he should go. The crowd was getting tired of the standstill. The young man ran towards the direction of the alien. As a result, the crowd showed its disapproval.

"Follow me!" said the alien.

The alien and the young man proceeded to leave the coliseum. Because the young man was no longer in the ring with the zizors, the crowd became furious, and the manager became impatient and called the coliseum guards.

"Find those two!" said the manager, "they are costing me money!"

The guard chased after them. Soon enough, the alien and the young man noticed that the guards were after them.

"Keep going!" said the alien.

Soon, the alien found some camouflage.

"Let's hide in here!" said the alien.

The guards looked everywhere but they could not locate them.

"Keep looking!" said the captain of the guard, "they could not have gone far!"

Meanwhile, in the camouflage, the alien and the young man were having a quiet discussion.

"Thanks for saving my life!" said the young man.

"It was not a problem," said the alien, "nobody wins those matches. They make sure of it!"  
"My name is Steve Mills," said the young man, "what's yours?"

"I'm King Zygor of the planet Rydaria," said the alien, "nice to meet you!"

They shook hands.

"Okay," asked Steve, "now, that were in this camouflage, what's the plan?"

"Okay," said King Zygor, "I can get us to safety, but it is 500 yards from here. Can you make it?"

"I sure can!" said Steve.

"Then, let's go!" said King Zygor.

King Zygor and Steve left the camouflage, and one of the guards spotted them.

"There they are!" said the guard, "let's get them!"

The guards began to give chase.

"Let's go!" said King Zygor.

"Right!" said Steve.

Steve followed King Zygor for 485 yards, and then Steve fell to the ground because he ran out of energy. King Zygor was concerned.

"Listen, Steve," said King Zygor, "I did not come all this way to be killed by these guards. So, either you get up or I'll kill you myself!"

Steve quickly got up.

"That's my boy!" said King Zygor, "we have fifteen yards to go. Now, let's get moving before they catch us!"

"Right!" said Steve.

Steve and King Zygor finished the remaining fifteen yards.

"We're here!" said King Zygor.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve, "I don't see anything!"

Then, King Zygor took Steve's arm and they teleported to a temple-like structure. Steve noticed the architecture of the temple and was astonished by it.

"What is this place?" asked Steve.

"This is the Temple of Zuca," said King Zygor, "Zuca was my father. He was the one who mainly built this temple. That's not all that I want to show you. Come with me."

"Okay," said Steve.

Steve followed King Zygor. Soon, Steve met King Zygor's family.

"Who are these people?" asked Steve.

"This is my wife, Queen Lolla, my daughter, Princess Sala, and my son, Prince Edor," said King Zygor, "they are what is left of the Rydarian kingdom."

Steve shook all of their hands.

"What is left?" asked Steve.

"Oh, yes," said King Zygor, "the empire that is raiding the Earth right now is the one who destroyed most of our home planet."

"Sorry to hear that," said Steve.

"Speaking of that," said King Zygor, "that is also the reason why I brought you here. Follow me."

"Okay," said Steve.

Steve and King Zygor went to the basement in the temple. Soon, Steve realized that it was a base with very advanced technology.

"Whoa!" said Steve, "what is this place?"  
"This is our base of operations," said King Zygor, "this is our main base that we will use, and you and many others will become Power Rangers. Because of your bravery in the coliseum, I have selected you to be the leader of this team."

"Me? Leader?" asked Steve, "are you sure about that?"

"Trust me," said King Zygor, "I know a leader when I see one."

"Okay," said Steve, "if you say so."

"Trust me," said King Zygor.

"Now, I will give you your powers early," said King Zygor.

"Okay," said Steve.

"You will be the red ranger. Now, when a monster grows large, you will call on the mighty Lion Zord. As your weapons, you have two blasters and a short sword. Your main weapon is also a sword; it is called the Lion Sword. You also have a special ability. It is the unlimited power of fire. Are there any questions?" asked King Zygor.

"No," said Steve, "not really."

"Good," said King Zygor.

King Zygor handed Steve a Spirit Brace and a Spirit Morpher. Steve looked them over carefully.

"What are these?" asked Steve.

"The circular device is your communicator. It allows two-way device between your teammates and home base. The jewel device is your morpher. In your case, it will allow you to morph into the red ranger. All that you have to say is 'Spirit power!'. Go on; try it!" said King Zygor.

"Here goes nothing!" said Steve, "Spirit power!"

Then Steve morphed into the red ranger. He observed his suit. His suit was made of leather. All of the suit was his color, except that his collar, boots, gloves, and belt were white. All of the women had mini-skirts. His helmet reflected his zord. On his chest, there was a white multi-pointed asterisk star on the center of his chest. Then, he powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Steve.

"All that we ask is that you keep yours and others' identities as a secret, work as a team, fight fair, and don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" asked King Zygor.

"I sure can!" said Steve.

"Great!" said King Zygor, "then all I have to say is welcome aboard! Feel free to come and go as you please."

King Zygor and Steve smiled. Steve began to explore the other parts of the temple.


End file.
